PTSD
by winchestersdarling
Summary: Bonnie's at a rave, feeling more and more uncomfortable. Kai has his own way of helping her out. Inspiration: the Delena dance scene from 4x04, the 6x16 synopsis/promo. I highly recommend to hear Fire Breather by Laurel for the dance part and Animals by Maroon 5 for the smutty part.


Bonnie was cleaving her way through a group of people that were dancing, singing, and having fun. Her destination was the bar on theother side of the club. She didn't want to be here in the first place, but onceshe got home from the prison world and made Damon pancakes, she was told thatCaroline flipped her humanity switch. She didn't even have enough time tocelebrate her homecoming with Elena and the others, to realize that she finally made it back, and that everything was going to be fine. They got a call from Caroline the next day who invited her to this rave in a new club in the middle of Mystic Falls, near Mystic Grill. The friends thought that it might appear kind of threatening to Caroline if they were to show up in a group of four people, trying to convince her to turn her humanity back on, so Bonnie and Elena decided they were going without the Salvatore brothers. Bonnie was feeling uncomfortable, she had a nervous prickling in her stomach, but she wouldn't tell Elena and gritted her teeth.

Once they had found Caroline it had been weird. Bonnie had the urge to hug Caroline due to joy of their reunion, but Caroline obviously hadn't been in the mood. "Back from the dead, Bon-Bon?" That was all she had said while grinning at her and Elena. There had been a short talk between the blonde vampire and Elena, before she went back to feeding her way through the club. Elena went after her, but Bonnie told her she would follow her later. Elena asked if everything was alright and Bonnie assured her that she would just need a moment to herself. Once Elena was out of sight, Bonnie took a deep breath and called Damon. The older Salvatore brother was staying at home, waiting for the others to return. Damon has been the only person she felt she could talk to right now, since he had been in a similar situation. The two of them had spent months together and in that way they had built up a profound bond with each other. It only took two bell signals before Damon answered the phone.

"Vampire Medical Center, how may I help you?" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Damon, it's me. We found Caroline."

"So soon? I bet a hundred bucks she'd be on the news, dancing and feeding on someone at the same time."

"Damon, I…" Bonnie stopped for a few seconds. "I am not feeling very well. Do you think you could come pick me up?" She bit on her lips. She felt embarrassed to admit that she couldn't handle all of this and she wanted to help her friend, but all the lights, all the people, the loud music…all of this seemed to overwhelm her right now.

"Of course, Bon-Bon. Stay where you are, I'll be right there." Bonnie hung up and took a deep breath.

Finally Bonnie reached the bar. She wanted to have a glass of bourbon whiskey while waiting for Damon. It helped her relax in the prison world, so it might help her now. The music here was duller than on the dance floor, where she just came from and it was relatively dark, so it was bearable here. She ordered a glass and sat down on a bar stool. When the bourbon arrived she drank it up real quick and ordered a second glass. She ruffled her hair and looked into the bourbon before also drinking this one too. She gave the barkeeper a silent hand signal that she wanted another one. She kneaded her fingers while waiting until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around on her seat, being convinced that it must be Damon who must have gotten here really fast, but she looked right in the face of doom.

The sight of Kai standing inches in front of her gave her chills. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Flashbacks of how he treated her when they were alone in the prison world visualized mentally. She saw herself sitting on a table while he was cooking the world's creepiest Thanksgiving dinner and she remembered being trapped in that luggage space after he knocked her out with painkillers after he shot her with an arrow. It was a nightmare. The prickling in her stomach got worse. She thought she would never have to look that guy in the face again. But there he was, grinning.

"So you found our message. Nice to see you again, Bonnie." The sound of his voice gave her a shake, even though he managed to sound quite nice…-ish. She swallowed and drank the bourbon the barkeeper gave her, before she was able to answer. "Not so nice to see you again. What are you doing here, Kai?" She asked accusingly. Why was he still here in Mystic Falls? She thought he was on his way to Portland, being on a supernatural killing spree or something like that.

"Well, I couldn't leave without making sure you'd make it home safe, now could I?" She wanted to say something snarky, but he didn't let her start her sentence. "Feel like being out of this world?" he asked. Something in his voice sounded knowing. Bonnie didn't have the chance to think about the meaning of his words. "The world is bigger than she was before you left her, isn't she? So many people, who are almost crushing you to death, the noises seem to be ear-piercing, don't they?" Bonnie had to swallow again. He was exactly describing her emotional state. It was horrible. She had been alone for months, not a single soul she could talk to. Now she was in the middle of a rave that was supposed to be fun. She looked him in the eyes. Of course he knew what she's been through, he had been in the same situation, no, he actually had been through a far more extreme situation. He had spent almost two decades on his own before entering a whole new world, a world that had changed a lot since he left it. But Bonnie was sure she was in the worse situation, she wasn't a sociopath, she had real feelings. She didn't need to answer him for Kai to know what was going on with her. She turned back to the bar, holding her empty glass in both hands. Kai took a seat next to her. Probably for the first time in his life since coming back from the prison world, he wasn't talking and just sat next to her, while she consumed another drink. How many glasses had she been drinking now? Three? Four? She lost count, but finally the alcohol started to work and Bonnie sighed in relief.

"I could vomit. Being around so many people makes me sick.", she said slowly after a while, while contemplating another glass of bourbon, swinging it in her right hand. "That's probably the alcohol." Kai took the glass out of her hand and drank it himself. "I should be glad to be back, shouldn't I? I mean, I am, I truly am. But…the first thing I did when I arrived was make pancakes for Damon, just like he did for me when we were trapped in the prison world. I can't just go back to normal." Bonnie always became chatty when she was drinking. "Come." Bonnie looked up. Kai had stood up, reaching out his hand for hers. "The best you can do now is to distract yourself from thinking about it." Bonnie's look went from his hand to his face. His mouth was slightly opened, he was obviously waiting for her to take his hand. His eyes were dark and promising. Bonnie was starting to find him very attractive, which resulted from her being drunk, of course. She remembered that she found him attractive when they first met, but she didn't know he was a lunatic serial killer back then. He kind of lost his drive since then. But right now, she didn't really care. The bourbon was running through her veins and it let her forget that she actually cared, though a lot of things were going on in her head right now. She gripped his hand and slid from the bar stool. Kai smirked and bit his bottom lip, pulling her with him.

Kai went straight to the dance floor, in the middle of a dancing crowd. Bonnie felt more and more stressed, the more people she was surrounded by. Kai turned, and came very close towards her. "I want you to dance with me." Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Are you out of your mind?" Kai grinned. "I thought you would have figured that out by now." Kai pulled Bonnie closer to his own body, with his hands on her hips. Bonnie laid her hands on his chest to keep some space between the two of them. _Fire Breather _by Laurel started playing and Kai started moving slowly. Bonnie observed his face carefully, while keeping moving along with him. She couldn't say for the life of her friends what he was thinking, but his eyes were as haunting as it gets. She got lost in them while Kai intensified their dance. Both of them began to sweat. It was very warm in the club, especially in the middle of so many people, both of them could feel the heat of the other one and the bourbon didn't help with that. Bonnie was intoxicated. The music went straight to her head, she felt the rhythm in every inch of her body, which was pressed against Kai. If this were a school event, they both would have been suspended by now for being inappropriate in public. If there were other people on the dance floor, Bonnie didn't notice them anymore. Her hands moved from his chest to his shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai smirked. His face was only a wink away from hers. His hand moved from her hip to her cheek and she could feel his breath on her lips, yet all they did was staring into each other's eyes while moving to the music in a very intimate way, both full of relish.

Kai got a glimpse of Damon, who was standing behind Bonnie, only a few feet away. The expression on his face was priceless. Something between "what the fuck?" and "did I miss something?" Kai gave him a last sinister smirk before finally touching Bonnie's lips with his own. They didn't stop dancing for even a second while sinking into a fierce kiss. Bonnie sighed into the kiss, one of her hands gripped into his dark hair. He kissed her with a passion that consumed her, her legs became shaky and she was glad he held onto her. If there was any chance she didn't feel his hard-on before, now there wasn't anymore. It was quite clear that he was at least as aroused as she was.

Before deciding to switch the scenery, Kai gave Damon a glance. He cloaked both himself and Bonnie so they could leave just in time before Damon decided to make sure Bonnie wasn't on drugs or something. Damon was left back. He really, REALLY hated that move. His phone rang, it was Elena. "Hey…funny thing. I…kind of lost Bon-Bon." He spared the details.

The two witches could barely make it home. Kai pushed Bonnie's body hard against the door of her house, before their lips found each other again. The cold air of the night, and the cold wood in her back, helped clearing Bonnie's mind a little bit. She freed her lips out of the kiss to take a deep breath. Kai was watching her and she wanted him now more than ever. She gripped his shirt and with a magical push the door in her back was open, so she pulled him inside.

Once they got to Bonnie's room, Kai closed the door behind him. Bonnie was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him. Slowly, like a hunter observing his prey, he walked towards her, until he was close enough to give her a light kiss, before he went behind her. His hands were slipping off her leather jacket. One of his fingers retightened her cervical artery, before kissing it. Bonnie put her head aside, so he could reach it a little better. She started opening the buttons of her black shirt, but Kai rapped her over the knuckles. "Naughty girl…", he whispered in her ear. Unbuttoning her shirt was clearly his job. He circled her until he stood right in front of her, so he could finish what she just started. Bonnie lifted her arms, so he could take off her shirt. Full of pleasant anticipation Kai continued with her pants and her underwear, she stood in front of him completely naked. Kai's face was indescribable, but Bonnie thought that his eyes just got a few nuances darker. Bonnie was going backwards, before Kai had the chance to touch her. She made sure to not break the eye-contact. She reached the bed behind her, gracefully she let herself down to it. She gave him a sign to come over, her eyes were challenging.

Kai had to swallow, before he went to Bonnie. On his way to her he took off his shirt. Bonnie opened his pants and as soon as this annoying piece of clothing was gone, Kai bent down to Bonnie to finally kiss her again. There was still the taste of bourbon on her lips. His body laid on hers completely now, but he made sure he wouldn't be too heavy for her. Nonetheless the feeling of her naked skin on his own drove him crazy and he growled into the kiss. Her skin was warm and soft and soon Bonnie had the feeling his hands were all over her entire body at the same time. The heat was building up in her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Her hands were moving over his back, feeling every back muscle. Kai pinned her arms next to her head, before he kissed all over Bonnie's body. He hasn't touched a woman for at least nineteen years, now he had to enjoy the fact that a beautiful woman was laying right in front of him. His hands were exploring every single inch of her body, touching her on spots that haven't been touched in a very long time, which caused her to gasp very pleased. Kai's head was now between her legs and he gave her a single kiss onto her pubic bone, nothing more, nothing less. Kai looked up to her. Her breath was heavy and she was waiting for him. He grinned and came back to her. He brought himself into the right position and looked into her eyes deeply, as he pushed himself into her in one swift thrust. Bonnie stretched her back and opened her mouth, but she remained quiet. Her hands were laying on his arms as he started to move. Slow yet sensitive hip movements at first, constructed to give Bonnie a high-level of satisfaction. He observed her face and her body language very attentively, trying to figure out what she liked most. Soon he found a technique that seemed to please Bonnie, so his movements got a little faster. Sweat was running down his temple as their bodies were rubbing against each other. Bonnie opened her legs a little more while clawing his perfect butt.

As much as he liked this, and he really did, this position didn't allow him to touch her body very much since he had to support himself on both arms. So he slowed down his movements, but he never stopped moving, even for a second. Instead, he moved to a sitting position with Bonnie, so she straddled him on his lap now. Kai spread his fingers and laid his hands on her shoulder blades, while kissing her breasts softly. He could feel Bonnie's magic under his hands, which made him grin against her skin. He started to syphon her magic. Not much, but just enough to make him push into her more without resistance. Bonnie watched him syphon her magic and what it did to him, so she was perfectly willing to bear the pain, she was kind of enjoying it, she had to admit and so she started to move against him. She wanted it faster, she wanted it harder. She wanted him to be as deep inside her as possible. While she was riding him the way she wanted to, Kai made sure every significant part of her body got the attention it deserved. His lips streaked her ear, tickled it, which made Bonnie smile into his shoulders. Her body was too beautiful to not be touched every second of Kai's existence, but it was hard for Kai not to lose control immediately, so he placed his hands on her butt, squeezing it roughly, while Bonnie was constantly moaning into his ear, very quiet though. It was probably the most exciting noise he had ever heard.

Bonnie could feel her own magic vibrating inside her body, it was rushing through her veins and left a pleasant prickling. It was even intensified at those spots Kai touched with his lips, his hands, his body…he was simply all over her. It was like her whole body was on drugs, she felt amazing. Her lust grew with every move they both did, the fire between her legs threatened to overtake her, until Bonnie couldn't stand it anymore. With one last, loud and freed moan Bonnie put her head back…and finally her body exploded in lust and so did the windows of the room. Kai couldn't hold on to himself as Bonnie tightened around him. He bit in her collarbone and also gripped her butt a little harder. The broken fragments of the window landed on the ground and Bonnie landed in Kai's arms. She put her head on his shoulders and together they fell back into the sheets. Kai swept a few wisps of hair out of her face, so he could kiss her again. Both of them enjoyed the aftereffect of their orgasms, their magic was still on a high-level, leaving goose bumps. Bonnie couldn't say how long the kiss lasted, but in the meantime it got really cold in her room due to the broken windows.

When Kai broke the kiss to look at her, she took the time to caress every inch of his face. He was actually very pretty, Bonnie said to herself. Bonnie bit her lips, she felt satisfied and relieved to the core. During the months in the prison world, there had been so much anger, frustration, and disbelief. All this had been built up to something that was barely bearable for one human being. And it wasn't her friends who made her feel better, but Kai Parker. Unbelievable. She smiled, before she gave him another quick kiss. Maybe this could develop into something. She didn't know what exactly this could be, but she was willing to find it out.

"Next time we should do it in the Salvatore house.", he suggested with a glance at the broken windows. Next time she would fuck him into oblivion.


End file.
